<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CCC (Cotton Candy Clouds) by KyryeDuBarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988254">CCC (Cotton Candy Clouds)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyryeDuBarie/pseuds/KyryeDuBarie'>KyryeDuBarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 2: Soft Pastels, Fluff, Getting Together, Like a lot of fluff and everyone being smitten with Kuroo, M/M, Romance, kuroo week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyryeDuBarie/pseuds/KyryeDuBarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tetsuro would say he’s his type, he can’t see much of him, courtesy of the beanie, thick scarf and knit sweater that are all clashing colors and-in the case of the sweater-hang off his frame.</p><p>Something’s telling Tetsuro this poor guy had a major Britney-circa-2007 moment. And he's here to get the aftermath fixed.</p><p>----------------------------<br/>or<br/>Life keeps throwing hot guys wrapped in pastel colors at Tetsuro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kuroo Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CCC (Cotton Candy Clouds)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! SO I started writing this on the 17th. it was supposed to be krtsk and like 2k long.<br/>But then I was, well, me and it ended up like this.<br/>As it is I quite like it, It's 12 k words of the OT4 and I did meet my goal which was to write it from Kuroo's perspective (I think I usually lean a lot on Tsukki and I wanted to change that for once)<br/>This is supposed to be a one shot, but then, if the right piece of inspiration strikes me it could be more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a slow night, slow and quiet, the sidewalk outside is almost devoid of people, even the random loitering college student.</p><p>Well, generally that random loitering college student is Tetsuro or one of his friends so…</p><p>But still, there are very few people around, it’s a Thursday and most of the neon signs outside are already turned off. Tetsuro peeks out of the door, making sure there’s no one heading for the salon. The scent of fried goodness reaches his nose from the hot-wings place beside the salon, one of the few establishments that are still open.</p><p>It’s still an hour to closing time, this time of the year is not too busy, seeing as most of the college population is barely capable of looking like humans this close to midterms, less so get blowouts… he looks back at where his mom is finishing up some girl’s keratin.</p><p>Maybe she’ll want to close up early. Tetsuro walks back to the chair that he was just dozing off in and drags his notes to his lap. He might as well study, his own midterms are looming and he has a presentation on Friday.</p><p>He’s halfway through the chapter, already feeling his eyelids getting heavy when the front door slams into the wall. “Sorry!” The newcomer snaps as his eyes meet Tetsuro’s. “Sorry.” He says more quietly, looking around the salon. Keratin girl left like ten minutes ago, so it’s deserted but for him and Tetsuro. “Please tell me you’re not closed.” The man is tall, taller than Tetsuro -and that’s a remarkable thing, because Tetsuro is well over six feet tall- he’s built slender and his skin is pale but for a twinge of red at the tip of his nose.</p><p>While Tetsuro would say he’s his type, he can’t see much of him, courtesy of the beanie, thick scarf and knit sweater that are all clashing colors and-in the case of the sweater-hang off his frame.</p><p>Something’s telling Tetsuro this poor guy had a major Britney-circa-2007 moment. And he's here to get the aftermath fixed.</p><p>Tetsuro sighs and he glances down at his watch, still thirty minutes to actual closing time. “We will be soon,” he warns. Standing up and walking over to the man. “What did you need?”</p><p>He finds a pair of golden eyes glaring at him from behind thick-rimmed glasses. They’re the slightest bit red around the edges and the dark circles under them are impressive. “I-“ the man hesitates, hand coming up to tug off the beanie. “I’ll pay you extra, nowhere else is open.”</p><p>Tetsuro has to look twice and turn to make sure that he did turn off the window’s fluorescents fifteen minutes before this guy got here. “Oh.” He’s sure he’s slack-jawed and the way the guy’s looking at him is turning dirtier by the second.</p><p>But oh, he should cut Tetsuro some slack. This guy has unequivocally just walked into his mom’s salon at eight thirty-two on a Thursday evening with perfect looking pastel pink hair and Tetsuro kind of Needs a moment.</p><p>-Besides, pastel pink hair and all, the guy <em>is </em>hot-</p><p>“Are you going to help me?” The man asks, sounding just slightly more desperate, by now he is full-on glaring at Tetsuro, when he doesn’t answer right away, he deflates. “Forget it. I’ll just shave it all off.”</p><p>He’s dramatically swung around by the time that Tetsuro’s hand manages to grab him by the shoulders. “Look, while that ould take care of the problem, I’m pretty sure you’d look horrid.”</p><p>The man’s lips press tight together, now that Tetsuro is close enough, he can see them shake a little. “Can you fix it?” he asks and good lord, poor guy, his eyes are all red and swollen too.</p><p>“Well,” Tetsuro says, steering the man to the nearest chair. “That depends on what you mean by fix. My name is Kuroo.” He offers the man his hand. “Kuroo Tetsuro.”</p><p>“Tsukishima Kei.” He answers, eyeing Tetsuro’s hand for a second before he takes it. He then flops down on the chair and pulls out a phone, which he then holds up to Tetsuro’s face.</p><p>The background photo is of Tsukishima as a blond -what Tetsuro supposes is his natural hair color, at least by the hue of his eyebrows- leaning into a very handsome someone that has black hair and blue eyes. He knows he’s supposed to be looking at the blond’s hair, but the way the two lean into each other in the picture is very clearly not platonic, and he feels himself deflate a little.</p><p>Tetsuro shakes his head, taking a deep breath. “You want to go back to this?” He asks. “It’s not going to be easy, I’ll have to bleach it and your hair might get damaged, how long ago did you dye it?” He hands the phone back. The man grumbles something. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“I said this morning.” Tsukishima grits out. “And I didn’t dye it.”</p><p>“Buddy, you have cotton-candy-pink hair,” Tetsuro says, turning the chair around. “And it’s really not going to be good for your hair. I mean, is it that bad? This is a college campus.”</p><p>Tsukishima turns his head to glare at him again. “I don’t care if it falls off, and it <em>is</em> that bad.” He bites out, and then sighs, shoulder muscles visibly tensing under the sweater. “If you won't fix it, can you please shave it off?”</p><p>And well, that would be the saner choice, but Tetsuro is good at reading people, always has been, and the way Tsukishima looks down then makes a wave of sympathy wash over him. “I can try.” He says. “But the bleach damage is going to be serious.”</p><p>“I just need it to be decent tomorrow,” Tsukishima says, unwinding the scarf from his long, pale neck. “It can fall off later for all I care.”</p><p>“Alright.” Tetsuro should tell him that it’s going to take hours and that he really should be studying, but oh well, it seems like it’s too late for that. He looks down, brow furrowing, his mum already put away the bleach baskets. “I’ll go get some supplies, make yourself comfortable.” He calls at the man.</p><p>His mom is sitting in the backroom, finishing putting everything away, thick black hair in a braid over her shoulder. “Oh, honey, is there a new customer? I thought I heard you talking to someone.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma.” He leans down to pull out the bleach basket. “He somehow got his hair pink and now <em>really</em> wants to go back.” Tetsuro chuckles. “It’s going to take a while, you can head home without me.”</p><p>"Baby, you don't have to." She turns around and steps towards him. “You could tell him to come back tomorrow, or I can stay?”</p><p>“Nah.” Tetsuro grins at her, hands already full of supplies. “It’s fine, I don’t have class until the afternoon. think he might have a stroke if we turn him away” He leans in to tug softly at her braid. “And you work too much.”</p><p>She hums. “If you’re sure, I'll put on coffee for when you get there.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Tetsuro calls as he exits the room quickly, arms laden with bleach and developer and everything else he needs. “And go to sleep early!”</p><p>He hears her agree before he turns back to look at Tsukishima’ he’s rid himself of the sweater now too, confirming what Tetsuro suspected initially of his build, and he’s tugging at the few strands of wavy hair that frame his face.</p><p>Without the harsh contrast of the terracotta sweater, the pale pink suits him. “You do know you look like you could be in a boyband, right?” Tetsuro says, dropping his supplies on the table beside him. The man glares up at him, still tugging at his hair. “Can I ask why it’s so terrible?”</p><p>Tsukishima looks away and Tetsuro sighs, fine, he busies himself with mixing the bleach. “Wait, you know how to do this, right?”</p><p>“Of course I do!” Tetsuro protests, hands going to his hips. “I’m fully certified, kid.”</p><p>Tsukishima stiffens, clearly taken aback by Tetsuro’s outburst. He closes his eyes, mortified, and brings slender fingers to rub at his temples. “Sorry.” He sighs. “Sorry, I’m having a bad day and I heard you talking to someone, so I thought you weren’t the one doing it?” he opens his eyes again. “Besides your hair is kind of a mess.”</p><p>“It’s called style.” Tetsuro groans and continues mixing the bleach.</p><p>“Right.” Silence stretches between them, it’s not until Tetsuro ties the plastic cover around Tsukishima’s neck that the other finally talks again. His voice is a lot more mellow, almost apologetic. “I have to present an investigation project tomorrow,” his hand comes up to gesture at his hair. “In front of the university’s museum committee.”</p><p>Tetsuro stops for a moment. “Yeah, I can see how you might’ve been having a bad day.” He chuckles. “This is going to be cold,” Tetsuro warns, gloved hands running through the blond’s soft hair, such a shame.</p><p>“I know!” The man groans hands clutching at the chair's armrests. “They could all be museum pieces themselves! If I show up like this they’re going to eat me alive.”</p><p>That, Tetsuro can empathize with. He’s learned that his grades on presentations end up being a lot higher with certain professors if he wears a suit and all but pastes his hair to his scalp. </p><p>“Well, then why'd you do it?” This earns him a glare through the mirror. “I mean it suits you! But you don’t look like the type to have a Britney meltdown when you have this thing tomorrow.” Tetsuro hums. “Maybe after, but definitely not the day before.”</p><p>“You think I did this?” Tsukishima hisses.</p><p>Tetsuro shrugs. “It <em>is</em> extremely evenly colored.”</p><p>The man groans, long and hard. “My idiot roommate put dye in my conditioner.” He grumbles. “I wasn’t at our apartment over the weekend, so I didn’t notice until this morning.”</p><p>Grimacing, Tetsuro spreads the bleach evenly. “So you got out of the shower and it was like this?”</p><p>“It was a lot worse.” Tsukishima rebuffs. “I’ve been trying to get it off since then but the idiot didn’t read the box and got the permanent kind.”</p><p>“And that butternut blond of yours didn't help matters,” Tetsuro remarks. “Going dark would be a lot easier, you know?” he says, leaning over the blond's shoulder. “But your eyebrows are very blond too.”</p><p>The blond just sighs, and Tetsuro continues with his Task until he’s sure everything is well covered. Once it is, he sets a timer for twenty-five minutes, and sits down on the chair beside Tsukishima, who has hung his head over the back of the chair and is staring listlessly at the ceiling.</p><p>He <em>is</em> cute.</p><p>Tetsuro reels back from that thought quickly, and as of the universe is trying to hammer the point home, that’s when someone else slips through the front door despite the, very clear, closed sign that hangs off of it.</p><p>This new person is, no doubt, the one from Tsukishima’s phone background, he’s wearing a crew neck, cashmere sweater in a pale hue of lavender and beige slacks, his eyes are framed by wire-rimmed gasses and they are slate blue, fixed on Tsukishima. “Kei,” he calls, before turning to Tetsuro. “Hello,” he says, “I’m sorry, I’m with him.” He sounds so polite that Tetsuro startles a little. “My name is Akaashi, Can I stay here? While Kei gets his hair done?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Tetsuro shrugs, gesturing at the free chairs. “Pick one, I’m Kuroo.”</p><p>Tsukishima hasn’t turned his gaze away from the ceiling. “I need you to help me murder Kageyama, Keiji.” He says, voice hollow. “And maybe Hinata too.”</p><p>Akaashi scoffs, dragging a chair to sit beside Tsukishima. “Well, you started this prank war.” He says. “And I’m sue Kageyama hasn’t figured out where you hid all his socks yet, so…”</p><p>Tsukishima turns his head to the man, aggravated. “He dyed my hair!” he complains. “He dyed my hair <em>pink.</em> And I can’t even do it back, his hair is <em>black</em>!” Akaashi’s face remains impassive. “Fine, Kou will help me.”</p><p>“You could always put some bleach in there.” Tetsuro finds himself answering, and then he turns to two dumbfounded gazes. “What? It’ll be easier to fix than yours, just some black dye and that’s that.”</p><p>“That’s-“ Tsukishima stares at him for a second before a small smirk takes over his features. “Not really a bad idea.” And then that smirk becomes wider and Tetsuro notices that Akaashi has a small smile on his face as he watches Tsukishima. He looks away.</p><p>Why are they both so cute? <em>Who </em>gave them the right?</p><p>The timer startles him out of his thoughts and he hurries Tsukishima to the washing station. Kaashi follows them. “Do you think it’ll all come off Kuroo-san?” he asks quietly while Tetsuro rubs circles into Tsukishima’s scalp.</p><p>“I-“ Tetsuro thinks for a second. “I hope it does.” He says, eyes on his hands rubbing through the man's hair.</p><p>He can feel Akaashi’s eyes studying his ace, steady and somehow unnerving. “Well, thank you anyway.” The man says. “I saw we’re past your closing time when I came in, it’s nice of you to stay late.”</p><p>Tetsuro turns to look at the man. “Why, thank you.” He says glancing down at Tsukishima. “I kind of couldn’t leave your boyfriend like that though, he came in here threatening to shave his head and all sorts of things.” Akaashi looks at him strangely, like he wants to ask how Tetsuro knows they are together. In the end, he doesn’t though.</p><p>“I did not.” Tsukishima protests from where he has been suspiciously quiet from the past minute.</p><p>“My mom heard you.” Tetsuro shoots back, which isn’t true but whatever. He looks back at Akaashi. “I just thought it would be a shame.”</p><p>To his surprise, Akaashi laughs. “I would have been.” He says. “Your mother?”</p><p>“Yeah, she owns the salon,” Tetsuro explains and Akaashi turns back to Tsukishima. "I help out sometimes."</p><p>“Wait, but this happened in the morning, didn’t it?”</p><p>“Kageyama thought it was the kind that washed off,” Tsukishima says as Tetsuro wraps his head in a towel and pats at it gently. “So we tried, and it didn’t, then we found the box, turns out he read wrong.”</p><p>“So you stormed off to look for a salon?” Akaashi says, looking at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah.” Tsukishima narrows his eyes at him. “And I’m not giving his socks back, hell have to do wearing them mismatched.”</p><p>The pout on the man’s face and the pure child-like annoyance with which he says it makes Tetsuro laugh. When he’s down he finds two equally stunned pairs of eyes staring at him. “Uh, sorry, it's just-“ he flushes, right, he’s just doing the guy’s hair. “That’s a good prank I guess, if your guy is very straight-laced and stuff.”</p><p>Akaashi answers as they all walk back to the chair. “Oh, he is.” He says. “He and Kei have been in this prank war for a month now and they are both too stubborn to give up.”</p><p>Tsukishima shrugs as Tetsuro goes to unwrap the towel from his head. “He could always buy more.”</p><p>“You know he won’t,” Akaashi says, looking at him fondly and suddenly Tetsuro feels like he has walked into something very intimate. The other man’s eyes rise to his. “Anyway, this is going to take a while more, right?” he asks, staring at the strands of pastel yellow hair that Tetsuro just uncovered. “Do you want chicken wings? There’s a restaurant next door.”</p><p>The blond cranes his head to the side. “I… guess.”</p><p>One of Akaashi’s brows rises. “You haven’t eaten at all today, have you?” The flush that rises to Tsukishima’s cheeks is answer enough. “I’ll be right back.” The man stands and heads for the door. “And I’m telling Kou” he calls as he slips out of the door.</p><p>Tetsuro studies the man’s face as he pulls up the dye. “You two are cute, how long have you been together?”</p><p>“Hmm." Tsukishima hums. "I've been with the- him since the start of this year."</p><p>Tetsuro starts spreading the dye over the bleached hair. “Hmm?”</p><p>“No, it’s nothing,” Tsukishima says, eyes falling shut. “My scalp burns a little, is that normal?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tetsuro hums. “I hope I’m getting your tone right here.”</p><p>“So long as it looks normal.” Tsukishima groans. “I have to move out.”</p><p>“Before one of you hides all of the other’s underwear?” Tetsuro offers and Tsukishima laughs, low and wry.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The blond says nothing else, so Tetsuro busies himself with his work, humming along as he goes, making sure that the dye is well spread over the fine strands of the man’s hair. It’s already feeling a bit brittle, hopefully it won't get too frizzy, it’s so nice.</p><p>Soon, he’s setting the timer for Tsukishima’s dye, sitting beside the man and pulling his notes up to his lap. Tsukishima cranes his head at Tetsuro, the cap on his head looks all poofy. “Are you a student?”</p><p>Tetsuro looks up. “Yup, economy at Tokyo Uni, third year.” He says. “How about you, what do you and Akaashi do?”</p><p>“Oh.” Tsukishima’s brow furrows. “I’m in Tokyo Uni too, second year, Geosciences.” He clears his throat. “Keiji’s a third-year, literature.” He says. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.”</p><p>Tetsuro laughs. “It’s not like our departments have much in common.” He leans forward, bracing on his knees. “Besides, I'm usually around here helping out when I have time.”</p><p>“I see.” Tsukishima lifts his hand to push his glasses up the tip of his nose. His eyes search Tetsuro’s face and meet his, they’re an indescribable shade, right between amber and golden. His eyelashes a pale brown.</p><p>The alarm startles them both out of whatever string <em>thing</em> that was, Tetsuro stands and gestures at the head washing station. “After you.” And Tsukishima obeys wordlessly.</p><p>He’s just finishing washing Tsukishima’s head one last time when Akaashi comes through the door, arms heavy with a takeout container that looks big enough for a whole chicken. “I got the family special." He explains at Tsukishima’s wide-eyed look. “I figured Kuroo-san might like to eat with us?”</p><p>Tetsuro feels his cheeks heat up. “Uh- Alright? Thank you.” He backtracks. “I mean if that’s alright with you?” he asks, looking at Tsukishima as he wraps the towel around his head.</p><p>The blond shrugs. “Sure, but I like the extra spicy ones, just so you know.”</p><p>Tetsuro laughs. “Roger that, I don’t do well with spice.” He sits Tsukshima down on the chair and goes to work with the blow drier, at least he doesn’t have that much hair, so he’s done in less than ten minutes.</p><p>Tsukishima examines his reflection in the mirror. Tetsuro awaits the judgment with bated breath, all while wondering why he cares so much. Finally, the blond sighs, throwing his head back. “It looks normal, thank you.”</p><p>“No problem, though you are going to have to take good care of it,” Tetsuro answers, proud, hands going to his hips.</p><p>Akaashi comes up to them, sinking his fingers int Tsukishima’s hair. “Oh, that looks nice.” He says with a small smile. “I mean it’s a bit darker but you look alright.” He turns to Tetsuro. “Thanks, do you think- is there something here where we can all eat?”</p><p>“Yeah, the back room,” Tetsuro answers, and lets himself be led there.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>His presentation goes as expected, the professor drags  his hair but admits the presentation was decent and Tetsuro ends up with a ninety-five percent.</p><p>It’s overall pretty good, and he has nothing else to do for the day besides a party at Oikawa’s at night so after lunch with Kenma he heads for the salon. There’s a couple of clients, but his mom and the other stylists are already taking care of them.</p><p>He grabs a cup of coffee from the machine in the backroom and lays down on the wide, padded bench behind the register. A nap might be nice.</p><p>He’s just starting to drift off, hands tucked in the sleeves of the red hoodie he’s wearing, when his phone rings. With some effort, he wiggles it out of his back pocket without having to move much. He screen registers an unknown number over Tetsuro’s screensaver -he and Kenma in that one trip they took to Nagoya-. “Uh, hello?” This better not be someone he has to be formal to. It’s probably clear from how raspy his voice is that he was just about to fall asleep.</p><p>“Kuroo-san?” It’s a man’s voice, familiar though Tetsuro’s sleep-addled mind can't quite place it.</p><p>“Yeah?” Tetsuro says, though it comes out sounding more like a groan. “This is him.”</p><p>“Uh, sorry, this is Akaashi.” The man says and Tetsuro feels his stomach do some sort of weird flip. “I came in on Tuesday with-“</p><p>“Tsukishima, I remember,” Tetsuro says, sitting up, hand rubbing over his eyes. “Sorry, you kinda caught me having a nap.” The sun is considerably lower down than Tetsuro remembers, he must’ve fallen asleep for a while there.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry.” Akaashi hurries to say. “It’s just... I swung by the salon, I wanted to give you something?” he sounds apologetic now. “Can I leave it with someone?”</p><p>As if electrocuted, Tetsuro surges up, stretching like a cat. The register counter is tall, it hides the bench pretty well, so it’s no wonder that Akaashi hasn’t seen him. The man, however, is easy to spot he is standing in the middle of the salon, holding a small basket covered in cloth. He’s wearing a mint green cardigan over a collared shirt, and Tetsuro has to take back any comments he ever made on that type of cardigan being something only old ladies should wear.</p><p>Because Akaashi, it seems, can look adorable in them too.</p><p>As soon as he rises, however, the man turns to look at him. Self-consciousness fills Tetsuro, he lifts his hands to brush them through his head, trying to make it look like he wasn’t just about to fall asleep in a public place. “Kuroo-san,” Akaashi says, lifting a hand and walking towards Tetsuro. “I thought you weren’t in.”</p><p>“I-uh- was kind of napping behind the counter.” Tetsuro gestures behind himself.  “Sorry, you wanted to see me?”</p><p>Akaashi looks down, cutting the call from his phone. “Yes,” he says boldly, hand going to the basket. “You were very nice to Kei the other day, and I may have made too many muffins.”</p><p>“Just doing my job.” Tetsuro grins at him. “But I’m not going to be known for rejecting muffins. How did you know I was going to be here?”</p><p>Akaashi shrugs. “I figured I would swing by.” He says, looking down at his fingers which are laced together under the basket’s handle. “I work in the café a few blocks over. I’ve never seen you there though, you should come around.”</p><p>Tetsuro smiles. “I usually hang out here.” He says. “But I mean, I’d like to check it out.”</p><p>The other man smiles. “I’m glad.” He says. “Anyways, here.” He says, holding the basket out to Tetsuro. He takes a peek under the fabric, finding six perfectly decorated muffins.</p><p>“Akaashi, these look like you should be selling them.” Tetsuro grins. “You didn’t have to.”</p><p>Akaashi just lifts his shoulders in a  nonchalant gesture. “I’m a stress baker anyways, don’t worry.” He says.  “And like I said, you were nice to Kei, I was halfway sure I would find him with a shaved head.”</p><p>Grimacing, Tetsuro lets the fabric fall back over the muffins. “That wouldn’t be a good sight.” He says, laughing. “Can I bring you the basket another day? I’ll swing by your café.”</p><p>A small, complicit smile appears on Akaashi’s pretty, delicate features. “That would be alright.” He says. “It was nice to see you, Kuroo-san, but I think my break is about to end.” The man briskly turns away, hands tightly wound up in each other.</p><p>“Nice to see you too, Akaashi!” Tetsuro calls after him. Everybody in the salon stares at the young man as he goes, and just as soon as he disappears from sight, his mom and all the other stylists are on Tetsuro like pigeons on a piece of bread.</p><p>Somehow, he feels like smiling.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER-20:18</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hello, Kuroo-san, this is Akaashi Keiji.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I forgot to tell you which café I work at</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***location***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I usually work the afternoon shift</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: ME -20:25</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BTW</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for the muffins!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were delicious.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: AKAASHI KEIJI-20:28</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I am glad you liked them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll keep bringing you some when I bake</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: ME -20:29</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to say you don’t have to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I kinda finished them already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So if you wanna…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: AKAASHI KEIJI-20:32</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I don’t really measure things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there are really so many I can give to Kei before I start worrying about his blood sugar</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tetsuro doesn't make it a habit to lie to himself.</p><p>He's a bit too old for things like that, so he admits that he's thought more than once about the two very cute people he met last week. It's not like he ignores the fact that they are together and even if Tetsuro did give them his number, if only for hair-related issues.</p><p>But he has thought a bit about them, he's even following Akaashi's Instagram.</p><p>He can have a little crush.</p><p>Besides there are two of them, what's he going to do?</p><p>The amount of work that his midterms bring keeps him from rationalizing any further than that. And they eat up the rest of his week and half of the next one.</p><p>It lulls him into a sense of security, so he's not expecting it when another very handsome man walks into the salon directly up to him. "Hey, you're Kuroo, right?"</p><p>Tetsuro cranes his head to the side, hands putting down the combs he's trying to organize. "Uh, yeah?" he takes a longer look at the man. He's as tall as Tetsuro and also almost as tan. He's wearing a powder blue T-shirt and tight sweatpants, both of which cling tightly to bulging muscles. He has a squared jaw and eyes the color of new pennies.</p><p>But what really catches his eye is the man's hair, dyed silver, with outgrown dark roots, and styled so it sticks straight up into two peaks. "I'm Bokuto!" the man says, clapping Tetsuro on the back with a heavy, thick hand.</p><p>"Alright? Nice to meet you." Tetsuro answers, nonplussed. "Your hair rocks," he adds.</p><p>Bokuto grins at him. "Thanks, man!" he says. "I actually came here to get my roots- you met my, uh- my friends." He says, hands waving around his head. "You know? Akaashi and Tsukki? I think Tsukki had pink hair at the time! You did a good job on him, by the way! that's why I came here...." he drifts off, eyes falling to the floor. "Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?"</p><p>Tetsuro hurries to grab the man's shoulder. "ey, not at all buddy." Tetsuro says. "Sure, I met them, how's Tsukishima's hair doing?"</p><p>The man looks up at Tetsuro, eyes bright. "Good, It's a bit thin, but you did like an excellent job. Wait-" He grins, pulling out his phone and holding it up to Tetsuro's face. "See? He looks almost the same."</p><p>He does indeed, in the picture Tsukishima's neck is being squeezed under Bokuto's bulky arm, a small smile adorning his face. His hair does look good, if a bit frizzy.</p><p>"Oh, that's good." he looks up at Bokuto. "Did the prank war end?" he says, motioning at one of the chairs.</p><p>Bokuto laughs, deep and loud. "Yeah, Kageyama heeled after Tsukki hid all his underwear." He turns his head, meeting his gaze to Tetsuro's. "He says thank you for the idea, by the way."</p><p>Tetsuro can feel himself flush. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble." he excuses, fingers brushing through the man's stiff hair. Wherever he has been getting this done, they've done a good job.</p><p>"Nah, man." Bokuto hollers, leaning into the touch, like some sort of overgrown, absurdly buff puppy. "I think the next step was going to be filling everything with extra hot sauce. You kind of saved Kageyama's ass."</p><p>Tetsuro chuckles. "Well, I'm glad I could be of help." He says, bending down to grab the bleach basket. "So? Are you a student at Tokyo Uni too?" he asks, getting the bowls out and throwing some bleach and developer in.</p><p>"Nope," Bokuto says, legs swinging over the edge of the seat somehow. "I'm an athlete. Pro Volleyball."</p><p>Tetsuro finds himself laughing. "No way dude!" he says, eyes meeting Bokuto's in the mirror. "Really?"</p><p>"Really." Bokuto nods enthusiastically. "I just got into a V1 team this year. I'm still in the reserves, but you know..."</p><p>"Sure do, it's a matter of time." He says, beginning to apply the bleach. "I should've figured, you look like you work out." His eyes drift down to Bkuto's muscled shoulders, almost involuntarily, almost but not quite.</p><p>There's a moment of silence as Tetsuro finishes applying the bleach. "Hey, do you think I should like, get a cut or something?" he asks. "I kind of have a thing tonight, I wanna look nice."</p><p>"I thought you looked nice when you came in." Tetsuro laughs. "But if you want to, you could get it cut." he cranes his head to the side, looking over Bokuto's features. "You would look amazing in an undercut, or maybe just cut the hair a little bit shorter?"</p><p>The other man stops to think for a moment. "I think, the second?" he winces. "Sorry I didn't tell you before..."</p><p>"Don't worry, it's a slow afternoon," Tetsuro says.</p><p>In the end, Bokuto turns out to be an extremely nice person to hang out with, he's funny, and Tetsuro's belly is hurting a little by the time he finishes cutting the man's hair.</p><p>Bokuto shows him how to style his hair. "It's because the school I went to? We called ourselves owls," he says, beaming up at him. "And I was supposed to be the great horned owl, it's kind of my style now, I guess."</p><p>"It suits you." Tetsuro looks out of the window, where fat drops of rain have begun to fall on the asphalt, painting it dark.</p><p>One of the other customers, that his mom is working on sighs. "Why?" her voice is high and shrill. "Such bad luck!"</p><p>Under Tetsuro's fingers, Bokuto sags too.  "Aw man that sucks," he says.</p><p>Tetsuro presses his lips together. "Do you have to go far?"</p><p>"Nah." Bokuto answers. "Our building is like four blocks from here, I'll just put my sweater over my hair." he looks up. "I'm really sorry, you did it up so pretty."</p><p>He weighs his options. it's about time for his break, and no customers are waiting to be attended to. "I have an umbrella, I can walk you there if you wanna."</p><p>While most people would say no, Bokuto doesn't seem to be part of that group, he turns around with a smile that looks to be about to break out of his face like it's some sentient being and he asks. "Really? You're so nice."</p><p>Tetsuro preens, rolling his eyes fondly. "Of course I am," he says and then hands Bokuto a mirror. "Do you like it?"</p><p>"Are you kidding? I love it." Bokuto says, standing up, his arms snake around Tetsuro's shoulders. He pulls away, a slight flush on his cheeks. "So, uh, how much do I owe you?"</p><p>"I'll ring you up." Bokuto practically lights up the room as he heads to the register with Tetsuro. He rings the man up quickly and then retrieves his umbrella from under it. "Ready to go?" he asks Bokuto, who is staring at the downpour outside with wide eyes. "It's really October now, isn't it."</p><p>"Yeah," Bokuto says. he pulls his bag to his front and starts rummaging through it. "Just wait a sec, it's the middle of the season and I can't get sick."</p><p>Finally, he pulls out a very familiar, chunky knit, terracotta sweater. When he pulls it over his head it fits perfectly on the wide shoulders and the thick chest that tapers into a small waist.</p><p>Tetsuro eyes it, he almost asks, but it's not odd for people to share clothes. Kenma wears his all the time, hell, he would wear Kenma's if any of them fit him, so he settles for stealing the man's beanies. "What do you do if you do get sick?" Tetsuro asks, curious. "Like nothing serious but still sick?"</p><p>The other man's hand holds the door open for him, he hums. "Well, right now, nothing." Tetsuro opens the umbrella in front of them, shivering at the gust of cold wind. "In my old team I played once with a fever. "Bokuto grimaces. "I really don't recommend that, 'kaashi got all pissy, made me stay in bed for like two days after."</p><p>"You're, really close to them, aren't you?" Tetsuro asks, making space for the other under the umbrella. Which is pretty hard, considering how broad Bokuto is, and the fact that Tetsuro isn't particularly slim either.</p><p>Bokuto bristles, hands hiding under the cuffs of the sweater. "You could say that." He says carefully. "I mean, I live with Akaashi, so..." he shrugs. "They're pretty great!"</p><p>Finally, Tetsuro gives up, he lets the water soak his shoulder. "They're fun." Tetsuro agrees. "When Tsukishima walked in here I was so sure he'd had a Britney moment." he laughs. "All things considered it went pretty well."</p><p>"Our Tsukki!" Bokuto says, looking at Kuroo. "No, though I think Kageyama had him pulling out his own hair that week."</p><p>"Hey, he came in all bundled p with a huge beanie!" Tetsuro huffs. "It was almost closing time. Frankly, the pink looked good on him." he laughs. "I told him, I just don't think he believed me."</p><p>"He wouldn't." Bokuto agrees. "I thought he looked nice in the one picture he sent through, pissed, but nice." He stops to think. "Hey, Kuroo?"</p><p>Tetsuro hums. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Can I like grab your arm? You're getting wet." Tetsuro meets the man's eyes.</p><p>He shrugs. "It's no big deal," he says. "But if you want to, I don't mind."</p><p>Bokuto smiles, hooking his arm on Tetsuro's pulling him close to his side. Warmth seeps into Tetsuro's sweater. "How old are you Kuroo?"</p><p>"I'm twenty-three." He grins at the man. "I know, I know, I kind of took a gap year."</p><p>Bokuto looks out at the pelting rain. "That's awesome, what did you do?"</p><p>Tetsuro's hand comes up to scratch at the back of his head. "Nothing much, just helped around here. he shrugs. "I didn't really know what to study anyways."</p><p>"No, no, I think it's neat," Bokuto says. "I think I might've if it wasn't for volley." His hand stretches forward, fingers extending as rain falls over them. "But I mean I couldn't let the chance pass by me. And I didn't want to study anything in particular."</p><p>"Hey, you can always change your mind," Tetsuro says. "General courses are pretty... well, general. I was going to go into law at first, then photography."</p><p>Bokuto turns to rake his eyes over Tetsuro's face. "I can see it." his eyes narrow. "Without the hair, but I can see it."</p><p>"Hey, don't insult the hair!" Tetsuro brings his hand over his chest, gasping in mock offense. "And besides, you're one to talk."</p><p>"I didn't say it wasn't hot." the silver-haired man defends, and Tetsuro's eyes widen. "It's hot, man. But like I get shit for mine, lawyers are all stiff and..." he waves his free hand around his head.</p><p>He needs a second to get his bearings -he did just get called hot by a, well, one of the hottest guys he has seen-. "You're right about that," he answers just as Bokuto stops them.</p><p>"Your shoulder's still pretty wet." The silver-haired man says. "Do you wanna come in? I'll lend you a hoodie."</p><p>Glancing to his side, Tetsuro takes in his soaked sleeve. He doesn't have a spare at the salon so he might have to wait until he gets home later. "How will I get it back to you?" he asks.</p><p>"I can swing by whenever," Bokuto says, tugging him towards the building. "Or I can ask Akaashi, he works in a coffee shop close to your salon, you know?"</p><p>"He told me," Tetsuro answers, remembering that he hasn't brought the basket back to Akaashi ye. He looks back at Bokuto, about to say no, it's just a sleeve after all and it kind of feels invasive. Only, why does it? There really is no reason for him to be feeling this way and on top of that, he's curious. "Thanks." he says simply and lets Bokuto get him up the stairs.</p><p>The apartment that Bokuto leads him to is small and cozy. Not all of the furniture matches and there are soft-looking pillows and knit quilts strewn around everywhere. A row of succulents adorns the edge of the living room window. They're clearly well-taken care of, leaves lush and thick. "Do you want something to drink? It's freezing outside."</p><p>"N-no." Tetsuro shivers. "I really should get back soon," he says.</p><p>"C'mon, I'll lend you my lucky to-go cup. There's coffee in the pot." Bokuto says. "Your lips are kinda blue and I'm not letting a guest leave cold like that."</p><p>This guy... he met Tetsuro what? Two hours ago? And he's all trusting and nice and... "Ok," he says. "But you'll let me make it up to you."</p><p>"Sure! We can hang out." Bokuto beams at him. "Let's get you a hoodie first, though," Bokuto says. "C'mon, I don't bite, and the room is clean-ish." He rambles as he drags Tetsuro down the corridor, to a medium-sized room.</p><p>Tetsuro looks around, he doesn't spot any other doors.</p><p>"Sit down." Bokuto bellows, pointing at the -surprisingly large- bed. He throws a drawer open, hands reaching in to search through its contents. "You don't look like a Beige man." Bokuto narrows his eyes. "I know!</p><p>He pulls out a dark green hoodie, which Tetsuro reaches out for. "Tha-"</p><p>"Oh, fuck." Bokuto looks down, a blush rising to his face. "This one's 'kaashi's, sorry," he says, pulling his hand away. "Do you mind wearing my team's logo."</p><p>"N-no?" It comes out as more of a question. Tetsuro takes the hoodie mutely.</p><p>Bokuto bites his lip as Tetsuro takes the hoodie, looking guilty. "C'mon, I'll get your coffee warm," he says, gesturing for Tetsuro to follow him back to the kitchen as fast as they went in.</p><p>The air has suddenly turned tense. Tetsuro tries to make sense of it but he mostly comes out blank. Are Akaashi and Tsukishima not dating? Did he so seriously misread the situation? Maybe it's some sort of modern relationship with more than one person?</p><p>"Pretty messy way to do laundry, uh?" Tetsuro asks, curiosity getting the better of him as he tugs off his wet hoodie. "Don't you two end up wearing each other's clothes?"</p><p>Bokuto hums, pouring hot coffee in a travel mug. "Well, we're dating, 'kaashi likes wearing mine when he has early classes." he says, absentminded, a small smile gracing his plump lips.</p><p>It must be painted in Tetsuro's face when he turns around because Bokuto stops in his tracks, lips twisted with worry. "Umm... is something wrong?"</p><p>He <em>could </em>let it go.</p><p>"I... thought he was dating Tsukishima?" he says, fast, and immediately regrets it when Bokuto grimaces. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't- it's none of my business."</p><p>Bokuto's lips press into a tight line, his eyes fixed on Tetsuro's. Suddenly, he seems a lot taller and broader than he is, protective, even. "We're kind of all dating," he says, voice low and serious. "Does that bother you?"</p><p>It's a shock, though with all the clues Tetsuro can't say that it was unexpected. The fact that this tiny apartment has one room with a huge bed. "No." he blurts out, reaching to pat the man's shoulder reassuringly. "No, they said they were together. I didn't know. But I'm cool with it, you do you and all that."</p><p>Instantly, the tension leaves Bokuto's shoulders and he holds out the cup at Tetsuro. "Good," he says. "Because we all think you're neat."</p><p>Physically, Bokuto might be the most imposing of these three men, but the whimsical way in which he says those words is enough for Tetsuro to feel ridiculously fond of the man, even though he just met him. "I think you're all pretty neat too," he says, taking the cup. "And man, it makes sense."</p><p>Bokuto cranes his head to the side. "How so?"</p><p>"You're all the most unrealistically pretty people I've ever seen," Tetsuro says, taking a sip of the coffee. "Just figures you'd all date each other instead of us mortals."</p><p>Bokuto snorts. "You're too cool." he laughs again. "Actually, do you wanna come to the cookout thing that the university’s hosting next Saturday?"</p><p>Tetsuro almost chokes on his coffee. "Sure," he says. "It feels like I haven't gone out in forever."</p><p>"Alright then, give me your number," Bokuto says.</p><p>As Tetsuro does, he wonders what the hell he's doing, but then, while he walks back to the Salon under his umbrella, he notices he feels giddy, he can't keep himself from humming.</p><p>It's just a cookout.</p><p>And these people are interesting.</p><p>So why not?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER-18:03</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>HEYHEYHEY!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>YOU KNOW, EVERYONE LIKED THE HAIRCUT.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>YOU’RE GOOD KUROO.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, sorry, this is Bokuto Koutarou.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: ME -18:17</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I kinda figured.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Really?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m glad!! :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, someone at the salon recognized your hoodie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You never told me that your team was famous. O.O</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: BOKUTO KOUTAROU-18:19</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course they did, you’re awesome.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think you’re our go to hairdresser now ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And… yeah, sort of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not a starter yet tho’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: ME -18:25</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Aww man, you make me blush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you’re on your way to becoming my favorite clients too :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meh, I’m sure you’ll be in no time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would it be creepy if I said I kinda looked you up after?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your spikes are amazing</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: BOKUTO KOUTAROU-18:32</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Just on our way?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll have Akaashi bring brownies next</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He makes the best.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I kinda can’t eat too many cuz, you know, the team</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nope, not creepy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just found the cutest baby owl video</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***attached video***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just look at their little heads!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: ME -18:38</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Like I told him, I’m not one to say no to pastries :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I think I’m going to have to up my hours at the gym</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, alright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aww they are cute!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve got one better though. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>***attached video***</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: BOKUTO KOUTAROU-18:48</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>That might be a good idea º-º</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, you go to the gym, do you wanna go together sometime?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They get all huffy when I wake them up early for that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KUROO</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MY HEART!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’re so little!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for being cool with this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>People freak out sometimes, and it’s not nice -.-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER-13:45</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***attached image***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***attached image***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which of these should I buy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So my hair doesn’t fall off like you said it would.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is Tsukishima Kei, btw.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: ME -13:52</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No worries Tsukki!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You wanna get something to keep the color in too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I did have to bleach you a lot to get the pink out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***attached image***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How did your presentation go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I heard you took my idea for the prank war?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER-13:58</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t call me that. -_-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kou did say he met you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you, I’ll get that too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of them did tell me my hair looked different.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I mean.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Much better than showing up with cotton candy for a hair do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And yes, my roommate sulked for an entire six hours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But there is finally peace here.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: ME -14:07</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>But why not? It’s cute Tsu-kiii</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Besides your last name is too long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And yeah, I did meet him, why did you two not mention him he’s awesome.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, I for one quite like pastels on you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I can’t imagine their faces if you had.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m happy it went well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whoa, you’re hardcore Tsukki</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least you didn’t bleach his hair, that would’ve been a bit cruel.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: TSUKISHIMA KEI-14:10</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s literally one syllable longer than Kou’s</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-_- You’re not going to stop are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not everyone is as accepting as you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyways</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t like pastels on my hair, they belong in frosting and sweaters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And yes, that might’ve been fun, but then I would have had to present again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I’m so done with that project.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I considered it, but for all I know he might’ve ended up looking decent.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He has been invited here no less than three times.</p><p>But for some reason, Tetsuro still dithers outside for like ten minutes, looking at the ray of multicolored leaves that by this time are half on the floor and half still on the tree branches. He can see Akaashi working behind the bar, wearing a collared beige shirt and an embroidered apron, cuffs pulled up to his elbows.</p><p>Hell, he probably looks like a stalker, standing out here in the October chill maybe he'd look a little less creepy if he smoked, or something.</p><p>There's a click beside him. "You do look like a stalker, you know." he turns his head to the side, and there's Tsukishima staring at him with amusement in his eyes. "You were mumbling." he shrugs, lifting a long, thin cigarette to his lips.</p><p>So, here's the thing. He met Tsukishima when the blond was an insensitive sentence away from a panic attack, wearing various mismatched wool items, and sporting baby-pink hair. And even then, he was quite cute. Today, the blond looks well-rested, the hair that Tetsuro so painstakingly dyed two weeks ago looks only a little brittle and it curls around his ears like he's in a goddamn renaissance painting. He's wearing a wide-neck, thick knit, salmon-colored sweater above dark skinny jeans that cling to his every curve and sensible-looking sneakers.</p><p>He has to swallow three times before he finds his voice. "Tsukki!" He scrambles to say, keeping his eyes on the bark of the tree behind Tsukishima. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Getting coffee?" The blond smirks. "Visiting my boyfriend?" he laughs at the way Tetsuro's ears go red. He has to admit, it's not his most eloquent moment. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I-" Tetsuro lifts his left hand where he's holding Akaashi's basket and has Bokuto's hoodie freshly washed and draped over his forearm. "I wanted to give these back," he says, finally managing to keep his tone under control. "And coffee? Maybe?"</p><p>Tsukishima blinks, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Are you asking me?"</p><p>"N-no." Tetsuro almost snaps. "But I mean, we can share a table... I think?"</p><p>Tsukishima laughs, even more amused than before, and Tetsuro decides that he's a smug little devil that relishes in making him stumble over his words, if nothing else.</p><p>He waits for the blond to finish up the cigarette and they walk in together. Akaashi stops to look at them from behind the bar, his eyes light up as soon as they fall on Tsukishima.</p><p>It seems to be a slow afternoon for the cafe, just a few tables are occupied and there's no line at the bar. Akaashi even takes the chance to lean over the register and steal a short peck from Tsukishima.</p><p>The small flush that rises to Tsukishima's cheeks at that, makes it the perfect autumn postcard, and Tetsuro's just a bit envious of that closeness.</p><p>"Hi Akaashi," he says, grinning at the man while leaning on the counter. "I figured I'd take your invitation." At least today he's decently dressed, in a leather jacket and light-wash skinny jeans, his pre-midterms outfits really would not have flown with this bunch of model-like people that he has become acquainted with as of late.</p><p>"Good," Akashi says, with a smile and the residual blush from the kiss he just gave the blond. "That's good." He says nothing else and Tetsuro feels his brow furrow.</p><p>"I have your basket." He says. "And Bokuto's hoodie."</p><p>Akaashi stares for another moment, before Tsukishima clears his throat and he snaps from whatever autumn trance he was just in. "Oh, yes, thank you." he reaches out to grab the stuff Tetsuro's holding out at him. "What can I get you?" he asks as he puts the things under the register. "I know Kei's order already," he explains, and indeed, Tsukishima's already holding out some cash over the register.</p><p>"Ummm, a double shot espresso," Tetsuro says, looking up at the menu for the first time. "And a triple cheese sandwich?"</p><p>Akaashi smiles sweetly, his blue eyes shine. "Coming right up. I'll take them to your table." Tetsuro hands over the money.</p><p>"C'mon," Tsukishima says simply, walking past Tetsuro to a table by the windows where sunlight's falling softly.</p><p>Tetsuro follows, feeling like some sort of puppy. "It's so cute that you have a set table."</p><p>"It has the best light for studying," Tsukishima says, shrugging and pulling out a tablet from his backpack. "Besides it's far from the baby chairs, no one's going to drag one over here."</p><p>Tetsuro laughs. "Not a fan of kids, then?" he says, flopping down on the cushy, cream-colored chair and stretching his back. "I don't blame you though."</p><p>"I'm not a fan of distractions when I'm studying." Tsukishima's eyes trail over Tetsuro.</p><p>He smirks. "Am I being a distraction right now Tsukki?" he says, leaning his elbows on the table.</p><p>"If only for the staring." Tsukishima's eyes drift down to the tablet and he draws up something that looks like a scholarly article. "You're still staring."</p><p>"Hey, I once considered studying photography." Tetsuro shrugs, hands gesturing around Tsukishima. "You wouldn't believe how perfect a palette I'm getting from this sight."</p><p>Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "Really?"</p><p>Tetsuro hums. "Really, I mean it's a shame bout the pink hair but it would've clashed with the autumn leaves."</p><p>"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Tsukishima says, as Tetsuro pulls out his own reding from his bag.</p><p>"Well, that's only if you plan on associating with me in the long term." A terribly affronted expression falls over Tsukishima's face and it makes Tetsuro laugh, loud and deep.</p><p>He finds the blond's eyes staring him down when his own open, just a second before Akaashi walks up to them, holding a tray laden with food. "I'm taking my break." He explains as he drops in the other vacant chair, sighing and undoing the top button of his shirt. "You two looked to be having fun."</p><p>Tetsuro feels all his blood drop to his feet..</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"So exactly which one do you like?" Kenma says after the fifth time he knocks Tetsuro out of the rainbow track in Mario Cart. Tetsuro throws him an incredous look. "What?" Kenma grumbles, not taking his eyes from the screen. "You're playing worse than usual."</p><p>"That's not fair Ken, this is your job." Tetsuro grumbles.</p><p>"So..." Kenma trails off.</p><p>Tetsuro looks away. "So?" he asks, trying to sound nonchalant as his character is yet again thrown off screen.</p><p>"Which one do you like Kuroo?" Kenma repeats. "You're all moon eyed thinking of strange things to do to your hair. You like one of them." He stops, as if for dramatic effect. "Or more than one?"</p><p>"Ken! They're dating!" Tetsuro whines.</p><p>"Doesn't mean you can't like them." Kenma pauses the game and he turns a furrowed brow on Tetsuro. "I could draw these people and I've never seen them, that's how much you moon over them."</p><p>With a groan, Tetsuro falls back on the bunch of pillows on Kenma's livingroom floor. "I'vve known them for like two weeks." he starts. "And yeah, they're ridiculously hot, and nice, and I want to get to know them but they're already dating, the three of them."</p><p>Kenma's cat like eyes fall on him . "Well get to know them, you're a sociable person, I don't know why this is so hard for you."</p><p>"Because!" Tetsuro groans, trowing a pillow ver his face, hoping the surplus of cat hair on it will somehow put him out of his misey, or give him some answers, or something, really.</p><p>"You want ice cream?" he hears Kenma say.</p><p>Tetsuro hums his assent. Just as he does he feels his hone vibrate in his back pocket.</p><p>He knows it's one of those three.</p><p>His hand travels back to the pocket.</p><p>God, he's fucked.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: BOKUTO KOUTAROU-19:34</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey Kuroo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You free tonight?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My practice got cancelled</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which sucks :(</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanna do that gym thing?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: ME -19:39</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah Bo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Bro</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m just closing up.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: BOKUTO KOUTAROU-19:43</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Aww, I thought you had a cute nickname for me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cool! I’ll pick you up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you need workout clothes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know its last minute, I can lend you some</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FROM: ME -19:45</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, if you want one…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Actually, yeah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks.</em>
</p><p>Tetsuro turns away from the locked front door of the salon when he’s assaulted by a heavy, muscled form. He almost kicks Bokuto off from the sheer way he makes Tetsuro startle, the street is not particularly crowded and it's been dark outside for like an hour already.</p><p>"Kuroo!" The man hoots right into his ear. "Hey man! Did I make you wait? I really hope the clothes I brought fit you."</p><p>Tetsuro laughs, trying not to shiver at the contrast of the man's arm breath of his neck and the chill of the air outside. "Not at all, you're right on time Bo."</p><p>Bokuto finally pulls away, a wide grin takes over his face. "Bro that's nice!" he says. "I should have something to call you too!" His brow wrinkles. "Kuu? Nah, what do you think?"</p><p>"Well you can call me Tetsu," he says. "My mum calls me that sometimes."</p><p>"T-Tetsu." Bokuto stammers, shyly hiding his hands in the cuffs of the green hoodie he wears. "I like that. Can I really use it? It's your first name. Isn't it weird?"</p><p>Tetsuro rolls his eyes. "It's just a name, and we're buddies, right?" Bokuto turns around and begins walking in the opposite direction from his and Akaashi's apartment, Tetsuro falls in step with him.</p><p>"Yeah!" Bokuto says throwing one of those thick arms over Tetsuro's shoulder. "We're buddies."</p><p>It's strange how much it feels like he has known Bokuto for ages now. Tsukishima and Akaashi are different, Tetsuro can tell they make an effort to be nice and put aside the fact that they are very obviously introverts to talk to him. Bokuto is just... Bokuto, he's open and somehow it doesn't feel like anything Tetsuro could say to him would be wrong.</p><p>If he ever does get over his crush on the man and his boyfriends Tetsuro hopes he doesn't lose Bokuto as a friend... or any of them really, though Bokuto is the only one that seems to see him so much as a friend, not a pleasant acquaintance.</p><p>"I'm dying to see where you big shot volleyball players go to the gym," Tetsuro says. “Thank you for inviting me, I was planning to exercise tomorrow but we’re all booked up, there’s some sort of high school ball. I’ll probably get out late.</p><p>“Oh, that’s rough.” Bokuto grimaces, then laughs. "It's just a regular gym close by," he says. "I train a lot at practice anyway, so I just use this place to blow off steam." he smiles a little. "I bring Tsukki by sometimes, but he just stretches and runs on the treadmill, I've been wanting to have a gym buddy for a while."</p><p>"Aww, well, I’m glad I’m the chosen one. Though don’t expect me to be as fit as you." Tetsuro can feel his heart warm a little. "You've been together since the start of this year, right?"</p><p>Bokuto turns to look at him. "Yeah, with Tsukki," he says, eyes shining and growing fond. "I've been with 'kaashi since high school, we met there."</p><p>"So the three of you weren't all together from the start?" Tetsuro asks, surprised. He hasn't seen Bokuto interact with the other two except from the other day at the cafe when he excused himself just as Tetsuro left. Bokuto swept in like a typhoon, planting a big, long kiss on Tsukishima's lips and patting Tetsuro on the back. "It doesn't look like that."</p><p>Bokuto beckons him through a random door and up a narrow staircase. Tetsuro can't help but follow. "Well they have this energy around when they're." he laughs. "Like they've known each other forever, but we just met Tsukki last year. He's form Miyagi and he and Keiji shared an elective."</p><p>"Isn't Akaashi a year above him?" Tetsuro asks.</p><p>"Tsukki's an overachiever," Bokuto explains. "And Keiji was just taking it for kicks, it was film analysis in some decade." they walk past a front desk where a woman with short blond hair is buffing her fingernails. "Saeko-san, this is Kuroo, he's the one I told you I was bringing."</p><p>The woman nods. "Just make sure he wipes the machines," she says.</p><p>"They're used to you here, huh?" Tetsuro asks, letting himself be led to a changing room.</p><p>Bokuto hands him a stack of neatly folded clothes. "Well, I've trained here since I was in high school." He smiles. "Oh, where were we? 'Kaashi kept bringing Tsukki over to eat, and... things just happened, you know?"</p><p>Tetsuro looks away, tugging off his sweater. "Just like that?"</p><p>"Yeah," Bokuto says, from where he's donning thigh-high medical kneepads over both his legs. "Sort of." he shrugs. "It's been hard sometimes with Tsukki not living with us, but it works." he shrugs. "We're thinking of getting somewhere else for next year. "You've seen our apartment, Akaashi and I barely fit in there."</p><p>Tetsuro slips into the borrowed clothes. The sweatpants fit him perfectly, the workout shirt is, as expected, a bit loose around the chest, but they smell nice, freshly washed. "You're al very lucky," he says lowly. "Finding two people to love."</p><p>"Well, one of us expected it," Bokuto says, beaming, looking down at Tetsuro, who is tying his shoelaces. "I guess sometimes you just find a person who fits. Thank kind of thing is just there. " he pauses for a second, eyes growing a bit somber. "Are you seeing anyone Kuroo?"</p><p>"No," Tetsuro says, too quickly, too loud. "Nope." he echoes, more playfully now. "I don't think I've dated anyone since, like, first year, the salon keeps me busy."</p><p>Bokuto beams at him again, looming over Tetsuro and his shoelaces are tied already but he can't find strength in his legs to stand up. "Don't you miss it?" Bokuto asks softly.</p><p>Tetsuro looks down, breaking the weird way their gazes have been connected for the last minute. "Sometimes." he shrugs. "Like, when it's cold and I want cuddles."</p><p>A full, deep, belly laugh escapes Bokuto's mouth, his eyebrows wiggle. "Big spoon or little spoon?"</p><p>"I can be either," Tetsuro says, laughing as he stands. "How about you?"</p><p>Bokuto hums. "I like to be the little spoon," he says, grin mischievous. "And Akaashi is like the best big spoon ever."</p><p>Tetsuro chuckles. "I'd like to see that."</p><p>"Bet you would." Bokuto answers. "C'mon, I'll show you around."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tetsuro has been doing this -very ill-advised perm- for a while now, his eyes are watering from the smell and the client's constant complaining.</p><p>So he doesn't notice the car outside, not until Mai, one of the older stylists leans over his shoulder. "Hey Tetsu-kun, do you know whose car that is? There are people inside and they've been parked there since seven."</p><p>He glances at the clock, it's almost nine. The car doesn't seem familiar, a dark blue sedan that's parked primly outside of the salon. Tetsuro shakes his head. "Nope, do you think they're waiting for someone?"</p><p>Her eyebrows rise and she looks around them, they're working on the last two clients, his mom went home ten minutes ago, it's Tetsuro's job to close up. She hums. "I wonder..."</p><p>Tetsuro turns back to his perm, his stomach is growling already. Mai is doing a blowout, she'll be done soon, hopefully before him.</p><p>She does end up leaving first. Tetsuro finally closes up at half-past nine on the dot. It's the latest he has ever gotten off, his hands ache, his legs ache and he feels like he could eat a dinosaur whole if given a chance. </p><p>He turns around from the locked door to find the creepily normal sedan still parked right outside of the salon. </p><p>A shiver runs down his back and he hurries down the street. "Psst." he hears and it's coming from the car. Oh god, he's about to get abducted, isn't he? Tetsuro walks faster. "Psssst Kuroo!"</p><p>"Don't yell! We agreed we'd try not to scare him."</p><p>"Hey, I'm not scaring him, you're scaring him with your yelling."</p><p>Tetsuro recognizes the voices, of course, he didn't plan on seeing them until the cookout for the meteor shower tomorrow, but they're very distinctive -and they have been plaguing his dreams for the past few days, in ways that make heat rise to his face, and his heart beat in his ears- so of course Tetsuro knows them.</p><p>He looks down at himself, he's wearing a pastel green, Kermit the frog hoodie and his oldest pair of sweatpants, which is a washed-out, threadbare grey. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Turning around, he looks at the car. Bokuto is hanging halfway out of the window, har down over his forehead. For once he's not wearing workout clothes, instead he's wearing caramel-colored, v-neck sweater. Someone's hands, Akaashi's probably, because Tsuksihima is on the driver's seat, head pressed to the steering wheel while his body shakes with laughter.</p><p>He walks towards them. "Hey, guys," Tetsuro says, brushing a hand through the mess of hair on his head. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"We wanted to treat you to dinner!" Bokuto says, eyes shining, still half-hanging out of the window. </p><p>Akaashi calls from behind him. "Apparently, you told Kou that you were working late today."</p><p>"Why are you two riding on the backseat?" Tetsuro asks. </p><p>"Wanted to make out," Bokuto responds. "C'mon, man, you work a lot!" he says.</p><p>From the front seat, Tsukishima looks back. "We know a very nice Italian place," he says, looking Tetsuro over.</p><p>"I'm not dressed for anywhere decent." He says, noting that the blond is wearing a nice collared shirt and form what he can tell of Akaashi he's wearing a blazer.</p><p>"Dude, you always look like you stepped out of a magazine or something." Bokuto whines. "C'mon, the owner's a friend, he's holding a table for us." </p><p>He looks to the other two, but Tsukishima only smirks at him. "Nice Kermit, now c'mon, Akaashi gets grumpy when he's hungry."</p><p>Tetsuro has never been one to care much for what other people think of him. These three seem to know the place where they're going to pretty well, so he might as well believe them. Besides, he's feeling extremely hungry, and pasta sounds like just the thing, filling and warm. He walks around the car and sides into the passenger seat. "So, whose car is this?" he asks, feeling quite awkward still.</p><p>Tsukishima huffs. "Guess." He says.</p><p>Tetsuro looks around eyes cathing the small dinosaur charm hanging off the front mirror, the way everything seems to be kept in pristine shape, like it just got out of the concessionary even though the car probably has three or four years to it. What really gives it away, however, is the way that the chair he's sitting in is pushed too far forward, making his legs bend into an awkward angle. "You wouldn't let Bo drive your car." Tetsuro girns, nd Tsukishima stiffens. "And this chair is way too far to the front for your legs."</p><p>"Good guess," Tsukishima says. </p><p>Tetsuro shrugs, smug. "I have my ways."</p><p>The rest of the trip passes in relative silence. Tetsuro watches Tsukishima, mostly because the one time that he chances a look at the back seat, it looks like Bokuto's tongue is halfway down Akaashi's windpipe and the image doesn't actually bother him...</p><p>He finds it hot, and that bothers him.</p><p>The restaurant turns out to be more of a hole in the wall place, lying nestled between to very tall buildings a good way from the university. It's no less popular for that, though, a tall man named Asahi leads them to a secluded, cozy table behind a partition, it's low and it's not surrounded by chairs. But by low, comfortable couches that articulate together to form a square. </p><p>It looks... intimate.</p><p>Tetsuro has to swallow hard.</p><p>They slide into the couches, making small talk, Tetsuro expects them to huddle up but they each take a side and so does he. "Can we order for you, Kuroo-san?" Akaashi says, his blue eyes warm.</p><p>"Sure, you know the menu." Tetsuro smiles.</p><p>"No spicy stuff, right?" Akaashi confirms, and Tetsuro nods.</p><p>"And I'm allergic to seafood," He adds.</p><p>"Like, bad alergic?" Bokuto jumps in.</p><p>Tetsuro laughs. "I just get hives, it's annoying and I once went through a whole tub of calamine." he shrugs and then notices that all the eyes on the table are on him. "B-but I mean it's not so bad, I don't choke, and the only ones that hurt are the ones on my butt..."</p><p>There's a moment of silence and then everyone bursts out laughing</p><p>Everything goes more smoothly from there. Akaashi orders him a lasagna, and it's creamy, rich, and thick, just what Tetsuro needed. He, Bokuto, and Tsukishima finish an entire bottle of wine and he's feeling a bit giggly by the time they order tiramisu for dessert. </p><p>When the -admittedly huge- dessert arrives, the air around the table grows tense. "Are you sure we can finish that thing?" Teturo asks.</p><p>Bokuto laughs, high and booming and handsome. "Tsukki can finish that by himself, no problem," he says and then he leans forward on the table. His eyes intense, for a second Tetsuro feels like prey. "So, Kuroo."</p><p>Tsukishima glares at him. "Don't stare at him like that, wasn't this supposed to feel casual?" There's a flush high on Tsukishima's cheeks.</p><p>Tetsuro looks at him, nonplussed, Tskishima almost sounds protective. That can't be.</p><p>Akaashi, the designated driver and as such, the only sober person at the table lays a gentle hand over Tsuksihima's. "He's just being Kou," he says, obtaining a hoot form Bokuto. "But do lean back Kou." Akaashi continues.</p><p>Both of them listen to him, and then Akaashi leans back on his chair, Tetsuro notices his stiff back, his fingers tugging at each other. "Look, Kuroo." he starts "We invited you out tonight for a reason."</p><p>There are three pairs of eyes, intent, watching for his reaction. "Alright," Tetsuro says, bringing his hands together. "Let's hear that then."</p><p>"You're hot!" Bokuto pipes out, and Tetsuro is feeling more confused by the second.</p><p>Tsukishima speaks next. "Look, we haven't known you for long, and frankly I didn't expect to keep talking to you after that day you fixed my hair," he says. "But I- we all agree that you have grown on us.</p><p>With a fond narrowing of his eyes, Akaashi calms them both down. "We're getting a bit ahead of ourselves here." He says calmly, then his eyes turn back to Tetsuro, face bathed in amber light, hair curling like an angel's. "Kuroo, we- we're interested." His words are short, measured. "In you."</p><p>Tetsuro is speechless, he knows he probably looks like someone just emptied a glass of ice water down his back.</p><p>This is a lot. </p><p>"We know we're not in a conventional relationship." Akaashi continues. "And if you aren't interested in us, we understand and it's completely alright. We would then like to stay friends, or at the very least, friendly, with you." When Tetsuro doesn't answer his face falls.</p><p>"I mean we're still only getting to know each other Kuroo," Bokuto says softly. "And we- we really, really like you."</p><p>Tetsuro reaches for his wine glass and quickly drains it. "Give me a second." He says, head dipping a little, taking a deep breath.</p><p>The restaurant is full of laughter and music and Tetsuro concentrates on the song playing on the background, timing his breaths to it, thankful that it's slow. He remembers his conversation with Kenma a few days ago. He looks to the other three men at the table, and he <em>knows</em>.</p><p>Maybe it's not the best idea, but he can't know, can he? </p><p>He looks up, grinning. "What did you have in mind?" he asks, and how hopeful his voice sounds, it startles him. "I don't exactly have experience with this."</p><p>It feels like a collective sigh has been heaved. "Are you sure?" Tsukishima asks. "You really can say no."</p><p>"No," Tetsuro says, and he sounds unconvinced so he repeats it. "No, really, I like you guys." Tetsuro blurts out. "I mean I've known you for two weeks, but that thing-" He looks at Bokuto. "It's there, I mean I'd like to try... I just don't really know how."</p><p>Bokuto beams, wide and happy. "So we can make the cookout tomorrow a date?"</p><p>Both Tsuksihima and Akaashi glare at him. Tetsuro grins , clpping Bokuto on the back. "Sure Bo, lets do that."</p><p>It's all grins after that, Tsukishma eats about seventy percent of the tiramisu, and Tetsuro exchanges a look with Akaashi that's more of an apology for not believing him that time with the muffins.</p><p>They pile into the car, Akaashi and Tsukishima in the front seats, Tetsuro in the back with Bokuto who wiggles his eyebrows at him.</p><p>"Kou, don't harass him," Tsukishima calls from the front seat.</p><p>"I'm not harassing." Bokuto whines, shoulder rubbing up against Tetsuro's. "I was just wondering if I could get some cuddles..."</p><p>Tetsuro opens his arms a him. "C'mon, I'm cold." He hears Akaashi and Tsukishima huff as Bokuto all but flies into Tetsuro's arms head rubbing on his chest. </p><p>Bokuto smells nice, like some sporty aftershave and good hair pomade. He stays still for a little while before Tetsuro feels a warm, wet mouth press to his neck, mumbling something indistinct. </p><p>"Hmm?" Tetsuro has been falling asleep for the last five minutes, barely registers it, Bokuto is like a large, beefy warm bag of water.</p><p>"I asked If I can give you a goodnight kiss." He says it loud enough that the two in the front can hear. </p><p>Tsukishima feels Tetsuro looking at him and he shrugs. "Sure," he says.</p><p>Bokuto's mouth is warm and soft and the kiss is definitely a little wetter than it's supposed to be. But it's the thing that he can remember the best, later on, laying on his bed, feeling giddy in all.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Nerves don’t usually get the better of him.</p><p>Hell ,people would say Tetsuro’s confident.</p><p>But here he is, shaking in his boots although they said they would pick him up at eight and it’s five to eight and he has been hanging on the couch, shaking in his boots since half past seven.</p><p>He thinks he has dressed nicely, at least, grey peacoat over a lavender turtleneck and dark jeans which are really the most decent ones he knows.</p><p>Then the bell rings. He rushes to the door, expecting to find the three of them, but it’s only Akaashi. Standing there with his cheeks flushed from the cold in a midnight blue cardigan and beige pants. He looks up at Tetsuro, determined, and Tetsuro just knows what he’s going to do.</p><p>The kiss is chaste, tentative and short, they’re both testing the waters. “Wanted the hello kiss, didn’t you?” Tetsuro asks, smirking at the shorter man.</p><p>“Is there an issue with that?” Akaashi asks coolly.</p><p>“Nope.” Tetsuro says, grabbing an umbrella from the coat rack.</p><p>“Good, come on.” Akaashi says, grabbing him by the wrist. “We came in Kou’s car and he and Kei are fighting over who gets to play their music.”</p><p>Tetsuro laughs. “Shouldn’t I be the one doing that? Seeing as you’re all trying to woo me?”</p><p>There’s a glint in Akaashi’s eyes when he answers. “That’s exactly what I need you to tell them.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tsukishima is not a subtle person.</p><p>Sure, he seems that way at first, but when you know where to look, he’s an open book. And by this time Tetsuro knows where to look.</p><p>That’s part of the blond’s charm, though, he figures, because his irritation is palpable. That, coupled with the fact that he has been on and off staring at Tetsuro’s lips all night is kind of driving him crazy. The blond comes close, then he pulls away. If he didn’t know tat might make him mad Tetsuro would pull him overt he little bonfire the group of Akaashi’s classmates has lit and kiss him.</p><p>As it is, they do get their chance. Tsukishima slips away with the excuse of going for a cigarette and Tetsuro follows him, leaving Bokuto curled up in Akaashi’s arms as they wait for the meteor shower to start on the dark sky.</p><p>“I really did come here to smoke.” The blond says from around his cigarette, sitting on some stairs outside some building that Tetsuro doesn’t bother to identify.</p><p>“I know.” Tetsuro answers, sitting beside him. “I’m never going to get tired of saying it, but pink does suit you.”</p><p>Tsukishima fingers at the corner of his oversized, pale pink sweater. “So long as you don’t say yellow suits me, we might have to take you to the ER if you do.”</p><p>“You would look like a baby chick.” Tetsuro agrees. “Only, you know, two meters tall.” He shrugs. “Wouldn’t make you any less cute.”</p><p>A flush rises to Tsukishima’s cheeks. “God, you’re embarrassing.” He exclaims. “How do you say things like that?”</p><p>“It’s easy when they’re the truth.” Tetsuro presses himself closer to the blond. “And you like me embarrassing.”</p><p>Tsukishima hums, looking out at the dark campus. “For some reason, yes.” He turns to look at Tetsuro. “You can’t kiss me right now I taste like smoke.”</p><p>“Well, baby, so it seems yo read my mind.” Tetsuro smirks, hand coming up to cup Tsukishima’s cheek. “But I’m sure you taste amazing regardless.”</p><p>The blond huffs, but he relaxes into Tetsuro’s hand, and he does taste like smoke when their lips meet, but there’s something sweet about it, both literally and metaphorically.</p><p>And it’s definitely not something Tetsuro can get enough of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really, really hope that wasn't too OOC.</p><p>It's always a pleasure to read what you all think, thanks to anyone who leaves comments or kudos.</p><p>Love, Kyrye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>